Cauchemar
by Liclick
Summary: Kise fait un cauchemar, mais heureusement, Aomine est là...


Salut à tous mes lecteurs! (Si il y en a...) Je reviens avec un petit OS Aomine x Kise, que j'ai eu subitement envie d'écrire après avoir revu leur match! J'adore ce couple! #saignementdenezintensif#  
J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Disclamer:** Mes deux joueurs de basket préférés ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

-Non!

Le cri rententit dans tout l'appartement, réveillant en sursaut le jeune homme qui était allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans une couverture bien épaisse. Alerté, il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il avait prêtée à son ami après une soirée bien arrosée.

-Kise!

Il s'élança jusqu'au lit en le voyant se redresser violemment, mais se prit le coin de l'armoire dans le pied. En grommelant, il s'approcha avec moins d'empressement de l'endroit où se tenait le blond, qui avait les yeux exorbités et qui respirait difficilement, son souffle erratique résonnant dans la petite pièce.

-Kise! Tu vas bien?

Aomine le prit par les épaules, sans cesser de l'appeler, attendant une réaction de la part de Kise, réaction qui ne vint toujours pas même après quelques minutes d'appels incessants. Dans un grognement d'inquiétude, il balaya d'un ample geste du bras les draps dans lesquels son ami s'était empêtré, puis le rallongea doucement, avant de rougir quand il remarqua que le blond portait en tout et pour tout un simple boxer, alors qu'on était en hiver.

-Kise, l'appela t-il plus doucement, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Après un instant où il demeura sans mouvement, il sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et tourna la tête vers Aomine qui soupira de soulagement.

-Ao...minecchi? Où suis-je? lui demanda faiblement Kise.

-Tu es chez moi, dans ma chambre. Tu te souviens? La soirée chez Kuroko, et quand Takao t'a forcé à boire? T'étais complètement soûl, et comme t'habites loin, j'ai dû te porter pour te ramener ici...

-Ah oui, je crois que ça me revient... murmura Kise.

-Tu vas bien? T'as crié dans ton sommeil, et je suis venu voir pourquoi.

-Je t'ai réveillé? Désolé... Il est quelle heure?

-Euh... Aomine se tourna vers le réveil pour lui répondre. "Trois heures du mat'..."

-Merci...

-De rien. Mais... Kise, tu pleures?!

-Hein?

Le susnommé porta lentement sa main à sa joue, et retira sa main trempée.

-Je... Les larmes coulent toutes seules...

Un sanglot lui échappa tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter son ami qui le regarda désemparé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Euh... souffla t-il avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Il se pencha en avant pour enrouler ses bras autour du corps tremblant du blond, qui se sentit rougir au fur et à mesure que le réveil égrenait les secondes.

-A... Aominecchi? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le plus grand se recula vivement de Kise, tandis que ce dernier pensait, un peu déçu:

_"J'aurais bien voulu qu'il me tienne encore dans ses bras..."_

Ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête, rougissants et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis, après un silence des plus gênants, Aomine osa demander:

-De quoi t'as rêvé pour hurler comme ça?

-Euh...

Kise essaya de se rappeler, puis les souvenirs le frappèrent d'un coup. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et se remit à trembler, ce qui inquiéta de nouveau son ami:

-Eh! Si tu veux pas dire c'est pas grave!

-Non non, c'est juste que... C'est un peu embarrassant, c'est tout... Dans mon cauchemar, tu...

L'As crut avoir mal entendu quand le blond prononça:

-Tu m'insultais quand je t'ai demandé de... sortir avec moi... et... tu t'es moqué...

Aomine cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises d'un air halluciné. Kise... lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui?!

-Je... avança t-il.

Il voulut en dire plus, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, refusant obstinément de sortir. Alors il inspira un bon coup, et prit délicatement le menton de Kise entre ses doigts. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants de larmes et émit une plainte étouffée, surpris par le geste de Aomine.

Ce dernier inclina paresseusement la tête vers son ami, qui voyait l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux se réduire de plus en plus. Puis, enfin, les lèvres chaudes de l'As s'appuyèrent doucement sur celles du blond, qui émit un petit gémissement, le faisant rougir de honte.

Aomine, au contraire, sourit contre ses lèvres puis se redressa. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, et il attendait maintenant avec appréhension la réaction de Kise. Malgré ça, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard chargé d'amour, ce qui toucha le blond au plus profond de son être.

-Tu m'aimes, Kise?

Ce dernier voulut répondre, mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors, pour toute réponse, il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amour et les serra tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Aomine esquissa une petite grimace mais se remit à sourire très rapidement. Il se rapprocha de Kise qui avait viré au rouge tomate, et susurra sensuellement à son oreille:

-Je prends ça pour un oui...

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il le renversa sur le lit. Le blond, surpris, laissa échapper un petit cri qui fit s'agrandir encore plus le rictus carnassier de Aomine. Tandis que ce dernier plongeait sa tête dans le cou de Kise, il murmura:

-Tu ne risques plus de faire de cauchemars, vu que tu ne vas dormir de la nuit...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que je n'ai pas fait les personnages trop OOC... Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée!

Pour tout commentaire ou autres, c'est le cadre en bas à droite, et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton!


End file.
